Tallest Purple's Story
by Ulquilove404
Summary: "Rukia..." She looked at me with hurt eyes. "Why? Pur, I trusted you!" "Rukia, wait!Please, let me explain!" I start to cry, not that you can tell, in the rain. "Stay away from me!" PuRuk. T for Violence. Don't own anything. Told in Tallest Purple's Veiw.
1. Red's Fury

**I own Nothing! NOTHING!**

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**Invader Zim is Jhonen (I forget his last name, but u get my point)**

"ZIM! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE CONTROL OF THE MASSIVE? THAT IS FORBIDDEN!" Almighty Tallest Red screamed at the top of his lungs. He nearly ripped his sensitive antennae out of his jade green head. Zim had taken over the Massive's main computer system, and now Red and I are stuck on Earth until the armada comes. We would just fix the massive, but it has been lost somewhere, and the guards are currently combing the planet for it. I sigh, and look at Red. His ruby eyes seem to be on fire with rage. His thin frame is shaking so hard, it's hard to believe the ground isn't shaking. I sigh again, and close my own amethyst eyes.

One of my antennae twitched as I sensed a presence. Looking in the direction, I see two strangely clothed humans. One was tall and broad, with spiky orange hair. He seemed to be taller than me, but I couldn't tell from this far away. _Though, if he was an Irken, then he would take over mine and Red's positions as the Almighty Tallest._ The fact that he wasn't Irken made me grateful.

The other was, although noticeably taller than Zim, very short. She had short raven hair and violet eyes, somewhat similar to mine.

They both stared at me, carrot top with an 'I-can't-believe-it-but-what-else-is-new' look, and the smeet a look that says 'Typical'. I tilted my head, letting my antennae fall relaxed to one side.

"PUR! C'MON, LET'S GO FOR A WALK!" Red spit at me. My attention turned back to the black robed humans. They seemed suspicious of us. _Can hardly blame them. I…Correction,_ WE,_ don't have disguises on. Dang, we should be more careful._

They started to walk towards me. The carrot top spoke. "Excuse me, could you possibly tell me who, and _what _you are? Why does that other one sound like Renji?" Smiling, I answered with heavy sarcasm. "You tell me who and what _you_ are."

"Why you-! Fine. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper. This little-" He was interrupted by an elbow in the face. The smeet spoke loudly, much like myself in a way. "IDIOT! You call me a midget and I swear that you'll never see Karin and Yuzu again!" She sighed and turned her violet gaze on me. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, unseated officer of Squad Thirteen, from the Soul Society."

"Seeming as you're not even from this planet, we'll explain everything as soon you do."

"Ichigo, aliens don't exist." I cleared my throat. "Zim!" I yelled. He hurriedly came to my floating feet. "Yes, my Tallest? My Tallest? MY TALLEST? My tallest. My Tall-"

"God, you're annoying, you little smeet."

"Yes I am my tallest."

"I want you to contact one of the other invaders, and ask when they'll be here. If he asks, or ignores, or laughs his squigglyspooch out, tell him that I sent you. I'm gonna go find Red. Contact me when you know." I hovered away, and in the distance, heard Zim yelling. "INFERIOR HUMANS! I WILL DESTROY YOU! HAHA HA HA! HA HAHAHA!" I rolled my eyes, and hovered faster, since I can feel Ruka and Itsygo following me. Eventually, I used my spider legs and disappeared into the forest, searching for Red, when I tripped over something. I fell face down, and the spider legs returned into my PAK.

Checking for any of my sapphire blood, I looked behind me for those two who were following me. "You idiot, get off me."

"What!" I jumped at the sudden presence. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Wha-? Red, where are you!"

"Under _your_ butt!"

"Oh, sorry. Wait, then… who just yelled 'Roar, Zabimaru'?"

"What are you talking about? Nobody yelled…whatever you just said."

"But, I could've sworn I heard your voice in….. Great, I knew I was losing my mind. First, those two _Soul Reapers_ and now the voice. I need some sleep." Red just stared at me. "What you need is a physiatrist. Now, let's-" people are just getting interrupted left and right these days! A giant spiked weapon, came out of nowhere, and hit a white faced thing. Red turned to me, and then back again, speechless. A man the same height as Itsygo, but with long hair in a high, spiky ponytail. It was the same color as Red's eyes. And he had the exact same voice as him too! "Hmm. That must be the Renji that Itsygo was talking about. He does have the same voice as you." Red looked at me again, his antennae pressed very hard against his head.

"The name is Ichigo!" A fist hit my head and sent me flying. "And besides, you never my question!"

"I thought I lost you!"

"Well, you didn't so start talk-HUH?" Carrot top stopped and pointed towards Red, who, once again, was fuming. "Pur, who is this human?" I looked back at this _Soul Reaper_, to see that he was stuttering and pointing. "T-two of You? RRRG, not now Renji! I'm busy!"

"With what, talking to the green arrancars? Seriously Ichigo, you've been in the Soul Society far too long. Maybe I can get the Head Captain to give you a vacation. Oh, wait I can't."

"Shut up Renji! You know I can't! Not with the Winter War, and Orihime _still _being held captive by that emo-spada Ulquiorra!"

"Are you saying that you're better than me? Cause, you're not the lieutenant here!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"That's it, you're on!"

"You're so dead!" Ichigo took that massive weapon of his, and stuck it out, with his left hand on his right arm. I lean to Red, and whisper. "Should we be concerned?"

"Shh. I wanna here about this Winter War." I nodded, and turned back to Ichigo. He was pouring with pressure. "Bankai!" He yelled, and the pressure came out even heavier. I could feel my squigglyspooch churn inside.

"Hey, Red, is it just me or is it getting har- ah-ha" Things started to go dark. I could feel the warmth engulfing me. Soon, I heard a thump, Red I'm assuming, next to me. I heard other noises in the distance. And I passed out.

**Red: More surprises in the next Chapter.**

**Purple: Please Read and Review.**

**Red: They already read it.**

**Purple:….Please review. LOOK! DONUTS! YAY!XD**


	2. My Crush & Ancestors

**Red: *Mouthful of Donuts* We're Back!**

**Purple: Red! Try to have some dignity. *Stuffs face full of Donuts***

**Red: Yeah, real dignified, Pur. Anyways, Ulquilove404 doesn't own us. Umm, I think some else does.**

**Purple: O-o You mean Jhonen Vasques. And Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! Enjoy my story! *Stuffs face of more donuts***

I blink my eyes open. The bright light didn't welcome them very much. _Ow. My head._ I put my hand against my forehead, and sat up. "No, my tallest. You shouldn't move."

"Zim?"

"Yep. Zim is here. This _disgusting human _brought me here." I looked to where Zim pointed, only to see a gingerly woman with black hair braided all the down her chest. She was tending to Red, who looked at me. "Bout time Pur. I was getting worried."

"Umm, yeah. Sorry." I murmured. The woman came over to me. "Your brother seems to be functioning properly. But, it was only thanks to this young man that I was able to work at all. If he hadn't found you and defended you, you'd surely be on Captain Kurosutchi's lab table as test subjects." I shuddered at the thought. I had no clue who this Kurosutchi was, but I didn't care. Maybe that little smeet wasn't so bad after all. I smiled at him unknowingly.

"Now, it's your turn. Take a deep breath." She put a little metal object on my upper back. _Oh, this is embarrassing._ Red smirked at me as if he could read my thoughts. I swear, twin Irkens aren't always the best. "Now let's check your pulse."

"Okay…" Red was laughing quietly now, as not to let the doctor know. I mouth the words 'Shut Up' to him. That only made him laugh harder. He snorted and the doctor looked at him. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to checking my heart.

Then, I caught her staring at my hand in a confused expression. I shifted so that I was sitting on them. She shook her head, and smiled. "Well, you both are very healthy. All you need is to eat something. The spiritual pressure released from Ichigo's bankai activated your own, and so the reason you passed out. My name is Retsu Unohana. I never caught any of yours."

"I'm Red and that's Purple. The small one is Zim."

"Red and Purple, huh? Nice to meet you." I nodded my head in gratitude. "Please to meet you. And thanks." She left and I face palmed myself. _Idiot. That's not yourself._ Red looked at me. "Don't look at me like that, Red. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Okay." He leaned back, and looked down at himself. Noticing the different clothes on him, I looked down at myself. I was wearing light blue robes, much like what Ichigo was wearing. Oh, No. My belts. How am I Gonna move around? I haven't used my legs in, how many years?

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"When do you think we'll be outa here?"

"How are we gonna get out? We can't hover, and we haven't used our leg in who knows how long." I snapped. Red jumped a little at my harshness. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But, you do have a point." Red glanced at Zim. "Hey, um, Zim, could give us a minute in private?"

"Why yes, my Tallest. Zim will find something for you to eat while he is gone."

"That's great. Now go." He scurried out of the room, yelling how great he was. "Pur, are you feeling sour about how she looked at your hands."

"Well, yeah…A..a little." He sighed and look at me with a gentle gaze. For the first time in a while, he got up and walked to me. He struggled a bit, and need to hold on to the bed, but he still did. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Pur, it's alright. Don't let her get to you. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"What kinda brother would I be if I lied? Trust me." I smiled, and looked at him. "I already do." A loud knock filled the silent room. A short black haired girl came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but my captain sent to bring you to training." I titled my head. "Training? What are you talking about, Rukia?"

"To become Soul Reapers. You need to learn to contain your spiritual pressure so that you don't pass out again. Now, get dressed." Rukia handed Red and I some of those clothes. But, mine were a rich purple, like my eyes, and Red's was the color of his. We each had a white vest thing to go over the clothes. They both had the Irken war symbol. Not the one with the circle in the middle, but the one with the eyes. The only possible explanation was Zim. Finally, we got weird wooden sandals. Everything seemed to be fitted to our size. The only way to know is to put them on. So I went to the bathroom, but fell to my knees as soon as I stood up.

"Purple, are you okay?"

"He's fine, Rukia."

"Yeah. I just haven't used my legs in a while. Thanks for helping me up." I looked at her face, and paused. Her smile was genuine, and kind. It was beautiful. And her eyes, I realized, were like stars. Big and strong, but so much beauty. "You alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, I'll…be changing, so don't…come in." I slammed the door behind me. Sighing, I realized that I had a crush on not on an Irken, but an Earthling. "Idiot!" I hissed as I pulled the pants up over the shirts. I assumed that the belt tied it all together. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded my approval. "You're looking good, Almighty Tallest Purple."

**At the Training Fields**

"Hello, my name is Shuhei Hisagi. I will be your instructor." He was a strange one. With a number tattooed to his face and deep purple hair. He saluted, and continued. "first things first: Your zanpakuto. Your zanpakuto is born from your mind, so in order to gain it, you to look deep within, and focus all of your energy into you mind. Now, try it."

I saw Red close his eyes, and so I followed his lead. Closing my eyes, my instincts tell me to focus all my energy into my PAK. So I did. And here is my vision.

_Back on my home planet, Irk, I sniff the fresh air. The magenta waves crashed against the shore. I miss my home. I miss the days where Red and I would come here to this very shore with our parents, before they were killed. But, I am one of the Almighty Tallest, and as an Almighty Tallest, I have responsibilities. "Pur, don't be sad."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Your zanpakuto. An Irken, like you." I looked behind me. A tall, but not quite as tall as me, but still a tall Irken male. He looked like Almighty Tallest Abbott. He had deep wrinkles, and wise sapphire eyes. His elder clothes worn proudly. A long blue sleeved dress, and a golden belt. His white over skirt and cape wrapped around his scrawny form. "Yes Purple, I am who you think I am." My eyes widened._

"_Tallest Abbott?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You've been in my conscience this whole time?"_

"_And I have watched you. I have to admit, you are very interesting. Anyways, I need to tell you my command."_

"_Command?"_

"_Yes. I may be a former Almighty Tallest, but you still have to command me."_

"_Oh. I wonder if Red got Tallest Miyuki."_

"_Control your hormones."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Anyways, here it is: Rise Almighty Tallest."_

"_Rise Irkens? Easy enough."_

"_I agree. That was pretty easy. Hmm. What Now?" I shrugged. "Oh wait, don't I have to command you or something. Or, something."_

"_Oh yeah. Just say the command and my name and then you're done. My name, not 'Almighty Tallest'."_

"_Rise Almighty Tallest, Abbott."_

"_Now we're done."_

Then I snapped back into reality. "Well that was interesting. Hey Red, did you get zanpakuto?"

"Whattya think?" He held up a very thin long sword with a deep red hilt, and scabbard with golden ends. An emerald gemstone at the end of the hilt. The guard was another Irken symbol, but with the circle in the middle and mirrored.

"I got Almighty Tallest Jay. Whutta bout you?" I hold up my own sword. It was pretty much the same. It is long slender sword, with a sapphire gemstone in the end. The hilt was rich purple, and the guard the same symbol as on my back, but mirrored at the tip of the triangles. The Scabbard was gold on the ends, and in between, another rich purple, to match the hilt.

"Wow, that is one fancy sword."

"I have Almighty Tallest Abbott."

"No way! Not THE Almighty Tallest ABBOTT? Oh com'on, you way got the better deal."

"Tallest Jay is just as legendary as Abbott.

"Tu Shay."

**Red: Oooh, someone's gotta crush.**

**Purple: Shut up.**

**Red: Rukia and Pur, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes smeet in smeet carriage.**

**Purple: Please just review, and ignore my brother.**

**Red: Hey!**


	3. Changes?

**Red: Wonder what'll happen next. Ulquilove doesn't own anything!**

**Ichigo: Haven't you ever noticed that every crossover fanfic that she writes follows in the same pattern?**

**Purple/Red: *Mouthful of even **_**more **_**donuts* Wut?**

**Ichigo:*sprayed with crumbs* Nothing.**

Zim was watching from the ledge. Red and I clashed and thrusted and defended, with all our strength.

We finally regained strength in our legs. That purpled haired dude left us to train, and we had nothing better to do.

"You're good, Pur. But not good enough!" Red smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. As you've seen, I'm full of surprises." We ran at each other yelling, when we heard what sounded like their version of an alarm. Zim caught wind of it too, and was hurrying towards us. He really is as loyal as he claims to be. I guess that's what makes him so gullible. _Maybe we shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean, he is only trying to help. Poor guy. _I shook those thoughts out of my head. They've been plaguing me evr since I saw him next to my sick bed in the hospital. _I shouldn't be thinking this. Red and I hate him. I shouldn't feel sorry for him._

"My Tallest! Something's happening! I just heard some kind of cry!" I listened to hear what he was talking about. My antennae perked up so that I can hear better. There! A cry of fear! And not just any. But Rukia's! Her spiritual pressure spiked, and then dropped. A little black butterfly flew by. "All Soul Reapers of the 13 Court Guard Squads are to report directly to battle! This is not a drill! We are under an attack!" Without thinking, I flash stepped towards Rukia.

"I'm coming Rukia!" Her spiritual pressure, I fely got closer and closer with each step.

"Take this you little midget!" My eyes widened in horror, as the blue haired man raised his blade for a strike.

"Pur! Wait for me!" _Red?_ He appeared next to me, with one of his evil smiles. Like the one he had on the day we assigned 'Operation: Impending Doom II'. "I'm coming too."

I nodded, and sped up a little. The man started to bring down his blade. I growled and stepped in front her just in time, although I was not as lucky. The blade cut right through my chest, covering the ground with my sapphire blood. "No! Purple!" I heard her yell in the distance.

"Grimmjow, what have you done!"

"Rukia, get him to safety! I'll take care of him." Red…..

"Hey, you awake?" Rukia asked. Without opening my eyes, I answer. "Again with the injuries, and the head aches. Yes, I'm awake." I roll to one side, when a shock went through my spine.

"Don't worry, your injuries are treated. All you need is to rest." I stared at the ceiling. "Where's my brother?"

"What?"

"Red, is he alright?" Rukia hesitated, and seeing her hesitate made my shoulders slump, if that was even possible when lying down. "Is he… You know…"

"What! No. I mean I'm sure he's fine. Just, I don't know. He hasn't responded after the hundred times I called him."

"How'd you call him?"

"I tried using that thing on your back, but I don't think I did right."

"Then that's probably why he hasn't responded. And why my back is in unbelievable pain."

"Sorry. I didn't kno- What does that have to do with your back? I thought that thing was just a communication thing." I laughed softly, and shook my head. "Purple, I want to know what you are, and where you're from."

"Alright. I'm from a planet known as Irk, so I am an Irken. To be more specific, I'm one of their leaders, the Almighty Tallest."

"The Almighty Tallest? What does that mean?"

"Meaning that we have a height based hierarchy. The tallest on the planet are the leaders; me and Red. We're the Tallest."

"And what about those things on your backs?"

"These are called our PAKs. Each and every Irken gets one once they are born. We can control them with our thoughts, and they control a lot of our functions, like mating calls… Ignore that statement. Completely. But, anyways, they're connected to our spinal cords, so it's painful when someone inexperienced plays with it." I unconsciencly rubbed my back.

"So, that Zim guy. He kept yelling about destroying the human race, and a plan to take the universe. You're not planning anything, right?"

"What? Oh, Zim. Ignore him. He's a phsycopath. He hates any one who isn't an Irken, and is always planning something. Although, I can understand where you got that idea from." I sighed, happy that I was able to lie my way through that. I started to laugh for no apparent reason. She soon started to join, and the next thing I knew, she lied down on the ground next to me and yawned. "Well, this is the only bed in the cottage, so I'll sleep on the floor. Night." I watched her blow out the candle, and then curl up in the moonlight. "Night." Maybe Earth and Soul Society weren't as bad as I originally thought.

**Red: Aw, that's sweet.**

**Rukia: What is?**

**Renji: You two are falling in love. 3**

**Purple: Are not!**

**Red/Renji: Mmhm. Sure.**

**Rukia/Purple: Hey!**


	4. Not very Long Morning

**Purple: WE OWN NOTHING!**

**Red: That's enough sugar for you. *Rubbing antennae***

**Purple: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHOOO HOOOO!**

**Gir: I FEEEEEEL YOUR PAIN!**

I stretched out my sore arms, and yawned. Something's missing. My antennae perked up a little. "Rukia? You here?" When no answer came, I got up painfully, and realized that I had no shirt on. _Oh, whatever. _Walking out of the cottage, I squint my eyes at the sudden sunlight. "Rukia?"

"Pur, it's about time you're up!"

"Red?"

"Who else?" he hugged me tightly, regardless that I was shirtless, and that Rukia and Zim were there watching. "Don't scare me like that!" I held my hands up in defense. "Okay, calm down."

"Sorry."

"I know the feeling! Renji and Ichigo both fight over me constantly! Oh, speaking of that, do you guys think you can help me with something? I looked at Rukia. Her eyes were so innocent, so trusting. Red and I look to each other. "Sure." We said simultaneously. Zim looked up at us. Red looked down at him. "Zim will join too."

"WHAT?" I swear, us Irkens can read each other's minds. That's the second time I said something in time as another.

"Pur, he needs to learn to be more subtle with the humans, if we are going to learn more about their culture. Working with them will help."

"Fine. What's up Rukia?"

"Well, you see my friend Orihime has been captured, and we need to get her back. You seem to have the right technology to go undetected." And here's the part where Zim boasts, and yells about Irken technology. "YOU INFERIOR HUMAN WORM BABY! Irken technology is THE BEST in the _**UNIVERSE!**_" I knew it. Rukia just narrowed her eyes, while I face palmed myself.

"Okay. Well, I'll send you to Urahara's shop. He'll help you through the Garaganta into Hueco Mundo. My captain has already set up the Reishihenkanki gate for-"

"**Rukia! I have come with a report from Captain Ukitake!"** A little blond haired woman and a black haired man seemed annoyed with each other.

"Kiyone, he told me to deliver the message!"

"What are you talking about, Senataro? He know that I am deeply in lov-loyalty to him!"

"Wrong! I am more loyal to him! I have more loyalty to him in this single minute than you will yoour entire **LIFE**!" A vein pulsed in my neck. Those two were far more annoying than Zim had ever been. "Would you two SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! Jeez, this more annoying then when Zim called, and yelled 'My Tallest' for three hours straight, and then said that he knew that we were traveling closer to the Earth, and that he knows all kinds of things about us." The three humans stared at me, as well as Red. "On second thought, Zim, no matter what, is still the most annoying thing in the universe."

"What? Why?"

"Sorry Zim, but after hearing you yell and scream 'My Tallest' for three hours, nothing can beat you."

"But, Zim is the most loya-"

"We are not starting this conversation again." Red butted in. "back to the report, what is it?" Kiyone was the one who decided to be mature and tell us. "The gate is ready."

**Zim:** My Tallest! **My Tallest? My Tallest?** _MY Tallest?_ MY TALLEST! **My Tallest. My Tallest! **My Tallest? _My Tallest_. **My Tallest? Hey, Hey…**_MY TALLEST!_

**Red: Again Zim?**

**Kiyone: I should do that with my captain to prove that I am more loyal than him.**

**Purple: Why does everyone keep taking up my space? It's **_**my**_** story.**


End file.
